Disputed Pokémon
Over the course of the Pokémon series, a number of creatures with traits of Pokémon have appeared. Their status as Pokémon is often disputed. List of disputed Pokémon In the games and items in , in which the player would keep the Egg until it hatched into a Chick, and then raise the and eventually sell it. EarthBound was a game that developed; the company that eventually became Creatures, Inc.}} doll originally looked similar to , the design evolved over time to a more neutral design. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, its trophy description points out that, while it looks and gets attacked like a Pokémon, it is not actually one. The doll has gone on to receive several pieces of merchandise, including its own plush doll and clothes.}} In the anime, Shellder is required to evolve Slowpoke into Slowbro or Slowking. Shellder clamps onto a Slowpoke's tail to evolve into Slowbro, or onto its head while wearing the King's Rock to evolve into a Slowking. Even though Shellder changes form drastically when it bonds with Slowpoke to evolve, it is not considered an evolution in and of itself. Mega Slowbro has the Shellder engulf most of Slowbro's body; essentially making it a shell for Mega Slowbro.}} Kangaskhan carries around a little blue baby Kangaskhan in their pouch. The baby Kangaskhan lacks the ridges and patches on its mother's body, and its small fangs are not visible outside of its mouth. Even with the advent of and baby Pokémon, the baby Kangaskhan has yet to be made into a separate Pokémon, and as a result, all Kangaskhan are born with a baby already in its pouch. As part of Kangaskhan's Mega Evolution, however, the baby is capable of .}} It is said that the Legendary beasts , , and were reincarnated after they died in the fire that burned down the Brass Tower by . They were said to represent the lightning that struck the tower, the fire that burned the tower down, and the rain that put it out. While it is unknown in the games if these three were already a Raikou, Entei, and Suicune before they were revived, the Pokémon Generations short The Reawakening showed that they were three, nameless Pokémon.}} According to interviews with Ken Sugimori in Nintendo Dream, the bones that Vullaby and Mandibuzz wear are those of other Pokémon. However, it is not stated which Pokémon they are from, and as the skeletal systems for the majority of Pokémon have yet to be revealed, it is unknown if they are meant to be the bones of a specific Pokémon. However, the skull that Vullaby wears as a diaper is similar to a human skull, which may indicate that the bones are from a Pokémon in the .}} The origins of Zekrom and Reshiram are told in legends, as they were once a single powerful Dragon Pokémon used by twin heroes in order to create the Unova region. But the brothers each sought something different in life—truth for the older brother and ideals for the younger—and they began to argue, then fight, over whose side was right. The single dragon, in response, split into two Pokémon: Reshiram, who sided with the older twin, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger twin. According to Ghetsis in , is what is left of the original dragon Pokémon.}} While Genesect is a cyborg Pokémon, it did not previously take this form. The modern Genesect was revived by Team Plasma from a fossil of this Pokémon, and modified into its present appearance. According to Genesect's Pokédex entries, it existed over 300 million years ago, and was feared as a powerful hunter. Due to its lack of Team Plasma alterations, it is unlikely that it would have been part , nor would it have access to or similar moves. In Genesect and the Legend Awakened and its manga adaptation, fossilized parts of the original Genesect's body are seen. These fossils bear a great similarity to the bodily structure of the modern Genesect. However, these fossils have not yet been seen anywhere outside of the .}} Dark Rust is a living Wonder Key and the commander of the Rust Army in . It can be fought in the fifth and final chamber of the Team Battle in World Axle - Deepest Level. Although Dark Rust is not considered to be a real Pokémon, it actually has its own cry.}} Bittercold is a living lifeform that is trying to destroy Mist Continent. It can be fought in Glacier Palace's Great Spire. Although Bittercold is not considered to be a real Pokémon, it used unnamed moves to hinder Pokémon.}} Dark Matter is a living lifeform that is trying to send all Pokémon to the Voidlands and to return the to the void. It can be fought after clearing Tree of Life: Trunk. Although Dark Matter is not considered to be a real Pokémon, it can use moves against Pokémon and can give itself a random type.}} In the anime with the ability to create illusions solid enough to attack people created a crossbreed of a and a , calling it a "Venustoise" (Japanese: フシギックス Fushigix).}} and , it is unlikely to have been a normal feature.}} 's. The nature of its appearance (in a Gligarman movie) would appear to indicate it may be a fictional monster or Pokémon, and whether it is supposed to be portrayed by a real Pokémon, a mecha, or simply special effects is unclear, though its movements and cry give it an extremely organic appearance. Due to its rather early appearance in the Johto series of the anime, it is unlikely to have been intended to be in the games, and can be considered to be an anime-exclusive creature.}} is said to have feasted on in most Pokédex entries since . Kabutops and the fish first appeared in concept art from and bears some similarities to the silhouette on the Neo Genesis card .}} and and thus may have been based on , clay figurines from the of Japanese history.}} .}} Unreleased Unown seen on Professor Oak's computer. Due to the introduction of two additional Unown forms in Generation III, some fans have speculated that these may have been very early prototypes for new forms of . Some of the Unown resemble various Greek and Cyrillic letters, namely , , , , , , , and . Unreleased Unown 1.png Unreleased Unown 2.png Unreleased Unown 3.png Unreleased Unown 4.png }} .}} created an illusory belonging to the fake Cynthia. When and discovered that it was all just an illusion, it combined itself with its Rayquaza illusion.}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga .}} In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga 's friend" contest in Japan held by Ciao magazine (Japanese: ちゃお) and first published in the December 1998 issue of the same magazine in which the cover page is presented in color, and Marin's body is shown to be entirely blue.}} In the Pokémon Adventures manga Thu-Fi-Zer (サ・ファイ・ザー Thu-Fi-Zer) was the result of a Team Rocket experiment created by fusing the three legendary birds— , , and —in the Pokémon Adventures .}} In the Pokémon Adventures the statue in Eterna City is neither Dialga or Palkia but a combination of the two statues. This is a reflection of the statue's appearance in and being ambiguously shaped in order to represent a different member of the duo in each game. After seeing the two Pokémon for the first time in Spear Pillar, theorized that the statue could represent how ancient people saw the two Pokémon fighting inside a distortion of space and time which led them to believe it was one Pokémon.}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga in The Big Battle In The Viridian Forest!!. It was his second Pokémon, after Clefairy. It is never named and the only other thing known about this Pokémon is that it is supposedly very weak. It escaped from its Poké Ball in the same chapter. Although it is commonly seen as a by the fandom, it is most likely a really off-model Diglett as later representations of Diglett by Anakubo seem to confirm. }} A Persian with a third eye in the place where its gem would normally be appeared in The Big Battle In The Viridian Forest!!.}} Other MechaMew2 is a Robotic seen only in Pokémon Live!. It is considered by its creator Giovanni to be the most powerful Pokémon in existence. Giovanni promised s the very rare Diamond Badge to anyone who could defeat it. MechaMew2 is based on , another Pokémon whose creation was ordered by Giovanni. It destroys itself at the end of the show after learning an attack of love, caring, and friendship.}} Related articles * Animals in the Pokémon world * List of unused Pokémon and character designs Category:Pokémon world it:Pokémon contestati